A head-mounted display (HMD) is a display device worn on a head. The head-mounted display causes a wearer to feel as if the wearer views a huge screen through a screen located in front of wearer's eyes and may be used as a virtual reality device or smart glasses.
The head-mounted display includes a glasses-type head-mounted display and a helmet-type head-mounted display according to the wearing method thereof.
In addition, the head-mounted display may be divided into a non-transmission-type head-mounted display in which wearer's visibility is blocked in a state that a wearer wears the head-mounted display and a transmission-type head-mounted display in which wearer's visibility is not blocked in a state that a wearer wears the head-mounted display.
The head-mounted display may recognize motion of the wearer through a sensor and control a screen according to motion of the wearer. For example, when the wearer turns his/her head to the left, a scene displayed on the screen may also be moved to the left and content on the display may be manipulated in consideration of movement of the head of the wearer.
The head-mounted display may include a display unit for providing an image and support legs to be worn on the wearer's head. When head-mounted display is worn, the head-mounted display may be tilted forward by the weight of the display unit.
In the head-mounted display according to the related art, when the user who wears the head-mounted display takes large action such as inclining of a head or jumping, the head-mounted display is not firmly supported and is excessively shaken. Therefore, the head-mounted display may be easily separated from the wearer's head during large action.